


i never want to leave (this café)

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wouldn't mind sharing the covers with him.</p><p>(( in which Kira fawns over Boyd, the worker at the café she'd stumbled into. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never want to leave (this café)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> Requested by the lovely [izzygaywood](http://izzygaywood.tumblr.com/), who asked for _Kira/Boyd coffee shop AU for the three-sentence thing?_ This is a lot longer than three sentences, but I always like to make my stuff as long as possible.
> 
> Lyrics and part of the title from the song 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5, because they're my favourite band at the moment.

Kira is glad she could find a little place like this, so welcoming and humble, a little coffee shop of wonders. Books line every wall, and flowers cover every open space. There's a sense of ease about it. It looks like it's stuck in another time, as if, at one moment, it paused and forgot about the world growing around it and never remembered. The place would be eerily quiet, but a comforting level of music hums from a stereo in the corner.

_"Sunday morning, rain is falling. Steal some covers, share some skin..."_

The lyrics are partially fitting for Kira's situation right now. The sun is just barely rising over a sprinkling of clouds, the sky a haunting mix of several shades of blue, pink and orange. There's a lack of cars on the street, no boxes of metal passing by, and water thumps against the glass by her shoulder, the material shuddering with it's neverending assault.

The latter words made her blush, a tiny bit. The only two people in the café are herself, cramped into a corner table with her black hair wild, and the only worker, a tall figure over by the counter with a controlled expression as he scans over the novel in his hands. Kira wouldn't mind sharing the covers with him.

It's an unforgiving thought on her part. She doesn't even know the man. All she knows is the outline of his jaw, which she's traced with her eyes, and the only visible part of his name tag, B.

Kira wants to get to know him, which is strange. Kira isn't one to fall for random coffee shop workers. She isn't exactly one to go out by herself in the rain when no one's around either. Seems like this is a day for firsts.

As she hides her red face behind the magazine she'd managed to steal from the front while stuttering, Kira guesses that she might come here more often.


End file.
